warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
To Power
By: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ Info A lyrical poem from the POVs of Akakios, Silva, Pluto, and Flora. Akakios Why do they laugh And attack And mock me? Blood means nothing Anymore It is like I am nothing more And a feather Or moss Or a piece of prey To Them. Their brother, Me, Akakios, Hated, Bullied, Picked on By everyone in the whole of Aqua Pack Even by his three siblings His own family All that is left of it Flora My little brother Is so weak And stupid And foolish He will never amount to anything In the entirety of his life While I Flora The greatest and most beautiful she-wolf in the Aqua Pack No, The whole world, Will be the greatest Alpha Female And I will rule This lousy group of mangy dogs With grace and beauty An of course Not stop violence and blood shed Perfect. Pluto Stupid Akakios It is so easy to beat him up And fun What he gets for being so (beep!) small And Lupin even has more of a brain then him Just standing there Pretending to be brave Instead of running Like he should And He killed mother It's his fault that she is dead He should have never been born It is his fault That we are alone But why should I complain? I am the strongest wolf in Aqua Pack I have no fears I have no one Who could stand a chance against me in battle I have nothing That should worry me Or Scare me Yet Why do I feel such ...emptiness.... Silva Oh Stalla Pack! Why must you make me watch this? I can not take it any more! Watching a pup get attacked by apprentices Who are even his own kin! But I'm just a pup as well So I can not act Or I will be trampled as well As I watch I feel like those three Are releasing evil onto this world With every strike To their brother's head Akakios The sun set And I run off to my "den" I crude pile of sticks and moss And try to fall asleep But I never can I am too Afraid I am afraid that they will come In the night And kill me Be rid of me And no one will care No one in the world And if I do fall asleep My dreams are always haunted By my mother Who others say that I killed But I don't even know who she is I only see a ghostly figure of a she-wolf So How could someone like me Kill a full grown wolf? I don't Understand And I never will Sadly I will never Meet her Or my father I am Like an apple That fell off of a tree to early I will be distant from everyone Around me And I will die Alone and young And be forgotten And everyone will move on Like I never existed In the first place Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction